Hypersonic Sexy Time
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: The elder boy from the museum indecent (whom I have dubbed Alec) stays late at the place to help clean up after the attempted break in, and gets a bit more than he thought he would. (Lemon)


Alec took his brother to his mother's car, ushering him inside quickly.

"Go on Mikey, I've got to help in the museum." he said, rolling his eyes.

After the huge fight where Winston and Tracer fought Widowmaker and Reaper, there was a huge mess inside. He had been responsible for at least a little of it, and had offered to help out cleaning up the broken glass and such.

"Why can't I help?" his little brother asked, frowning adorably.

"Because, the containment case on that gauntlet is still broken, and I don't trust you around that thing." he said with a grin, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Awwww…" Mikey pouted, before his mother drove off.

Alec turned and stepped back into the building. The janitor handed him a broom and dustpan and pointed toward the broken glass that surrounded the gauntlet case. The teen sighed and got to work.

Alec was 14, had light brown hair, and was about 5 feet tall. He had ocean blue eyes, and a rather plain body figure. He was usually an apathetic boy, hadn't had much interest in showing much emotion, because he thought it was childish, but he always did think the Overwatch we're really cool. He didn't dare show it though. it would get him ostracized, no doubt, as far as he was concerned.

After about 2 hours, they cleaned up the museum pretty well. Alec returned the cleaning supplies, and stepped out of the building, waiting for his mother in the setting morning sun. She wouldn't pick him up for an hour, so he had some free time.

He sat there and started playing on his phone, until a voice nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Alec jumped, dropping his phone, but a lightening quick a hand caught it, handing it back.

As he turned, to look, he was face to face with her… Tracer. She was in her normal orange undersuit, dark brown leather around the torso and neck, to keep her warm when moving at hypersonic speeds. The leather collar had fur on the inside and the leather and undersuit moved to her curves perfectly. Obviously to keep her streamlined to move without encumbrance, but also made her look incredibly sexy, sadly the chronal accelerator strapped to her chest strangled her C-cup breasts, which were barely poking out from either side of the device. She was 26 years old and had dark brown hair to match her dark brown eyes, which were clearly visible since her goggles were up. She had a cute smile and pretty features, and a sweet accent, dripping with cockney charm.

She smiled down at the young teen, as she was bit taller than him at about 5 and a half feet.

"Ey' there! I don't think I properly introduced meself last time we met." the adventurer said with a smile. "My name is Lena Oxton, but you probably know me as Tracer!" she said, and sticking her hand out.

Alec hesitantly shook it, he was still trying to figure out why she had come back.

"Well then love, whats yours?" she asked.

"U-Uhh… Alec." He stuttered, blinking.

"Well then, Alec, I just came back to say thanks for helping us earlier." she said, smiling her charming grin widely at him "Without ya, we wouldn't have been able to stop Reaper n' Widowmaker, and they woulda' gotten away with the gauntlet!"

"I-It was nothing…" the teen said, looking away and blushing.

"Hey, remember what I told ya, the world could always use more heroes. Maybe one day you can be a hero, alongside us!" she giggled, looking at him.

"Ya sure are a cutie."

Alec's eyes widened as he looked up and the beautiful woman, astonished she had said that. "Y-You think I'm… cute?" he asked.

"Well a'course! Look at ya!" she said, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "You're just adorable!"

"Anyway, I came to say thanks, and also, if there's anything I can do for you, don't feel afraid to ask!" she said.

"A-Actually… I… do have one thing you could do for me…" he said.

"Oh? Whats that love?" she asked.

"Follow me!" he led her across the street, to the park across from the museum.

"I wanna do something over by that tree." he said. "Race you there! But, you can't use your powers!"

"Oh, heh heh… you're on mate!" Tracer said with a grin, bolting off.

"Hey!" the boy yelled, running after her.

Even though Tracer was fast, the accelerator was heavy, and it made it hard to run without using it, so Alec won by a few inches, dropping to the ground and panting once he made it.

"H-Hah! I did it! I beat Tracer in a race!" he gasped.

Tracer was awestruck and impressed, and even a little bit jealous. "I-I let you win you know…" she said, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

"Oh that's a load of crap, I beat you fair and square! Admit it!" he said, smirking.

"Nuh-uh!" she muttered under her breath, blushing.

Alec thought her blush was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, and her pouty face was adorable… he wanted to take a chance with her… see if he could really have some fun with the hero.

"Hey Tracer… can you sit down her with me…?" he asked.

Tracer nodded and sat down, looking at the boy. He was blushing now, and she didn't know why he would do that… she thought to herself for a moment, but noticed his face getting closer to hers. Did he intend to…?

She leaned her head down as well, and put her arms around him. Slowly, she embraced the teenager, and their lips closed the distance, both of them kissing gently and slowly. She figured he had earned this… and he WAS awfully adorable, so she didn't regret it.

Alec was having a mini-freak out right now. He was currently kissing Tracer. TRACER for fucks sake! A legendary hero, a literal superhero…! He could barely even believe it. He decided to press his luck a bit, and put his tongue to her lips, moaning in pleasure.

Lena was mildly startled by the advance, but slowly, she parted her lips. His tongue went in, moving around. She did the same, feeling around his wet, hot mouth, moaning as she felt his hand squeeze her tit. He wanted more, she could tell, and to her surprise, her pounding heart told her that she did aswell. Gently, she separated and stared into his wide, excited eyes, as he blushed, looking up at her.

"Do you… want ta' fuck me, love?" she asked, grinning perversely.

"M-More… more than anything! More than anything in the world!" he said, breaking into a huge smile.

"Alright then mate…" she said, unzipping and taking off her clothes, everything but the chronal accelerator came off, her breasts hanging from either side of the device. She had fair, creamy skin, smooth all over, and a cute, round ass. That coupled with her lean sexy legs and cute, bouncy breasts made her the hottest girl Alec had ever seen.

"Now your turn love!" she said with a giggle. "Show off that cute body of yours!"

Alec nodded and got naked, his body rather averagely built, a small, barely visable 6-pack showing on his belly, and his muscles slightly above average. He was pretty good in PE at school, hoping that someday, it would have impressed a girl enough for… this. He couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. His member came in at about 6 inches, lightly encircled with some darker brown pubic hair. He was mildly ashamed it wasn't huge like she deserved, and hoped she wouldn't mind.

"S-Sorry its not bigger." he said, frowning.

"You kiddin'? Its perfect mate…" she said, getting on her hands and knees as the boy moved in behind her. The only thing she left on was her goggles, and the accelerator, which made sure she didn't poof away.

"No holdin' back love! Gimmie all you've got!" she said with a smile, spreading her legs and licking her lips as he grabbed her ass, and pushed forward, slipping inside.

Alec nearly came right there, her insides were perfect! Just the right level of heat and tightness, along with the fact that this was Tracer, he was the happiest person alive right now.

"Ahhh wow yes yes yes…!" Alec gasped, gripping her butt tight as he began to thrust. "You are so hot and tight inside! Ohhhh yea, yea I love it!"

"Ahhh b-bloody hell… y-ya ain't so bad yourself Alec… ahhh fuckin'… yes!" she gasped, as her body was plowed.

It felt really good, definantely the best sex she'd had in a while, and it was just heavenly. She could feel him pounding her tight hot pussy, and with that, feel his warm, throbbing cock enter and exit her walls over and over, each thrust feeling better than the last.

Alec felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now. He was losing his virginity to the one and only Tracer! The fastest girl alive, and she was all his. He then got a dirty, excited, giddy idea. And leaned down, apply more force to his thrusts.

"H-Hey Lena… could you… could you use your powers for this?" he asked as he rammed her.

"A-Ah! Ahhh… s-sure mate… heheh…" she then began to move her hips with his thrusts.

She got faster and faster, until he simply stopped thrusting and let the hypersonic girl move at a blurring, incredible speed, her hips slapping against his crotch about 5 times a second.

She knew she couldn't give him too much friction though, so she just let him feel it for about 5 seconds before she stopped. Right at the end he was only seconds from climax, and he whined when she didn't let him cum.

"H-Hey Tracer! I was almost… almost th-there…" he groaned.

"If I went for much longer I woulda' burned your cock away love, sorry…" she said, smiling innocently.

Alec nodded with realization. "Oh… right! Sorry then, I'll finish on my own…" he said, panting.

He began again, going really fast, as fast as he could. Tracer could feel his cock ramming into her, and with a yelp, she felt it hit her g-spot, making her legs tremble.

"A-Ah fuck! Ahhhh god! Ohhh Tracer ohhh yes yes! Your body is perfect, it feels so good, it feels so so good…" Alec said, his cock beginning to twitch and pulse.

"Ahhh fuck yea love! Bloody fuckin' hell… fuck me harder! Deeper!" she begged, panting and moaning.

Alec went as hard and fast as he could, his cock trembled, and prepared to unload, and he bit his lip holding back.

"I-Is it alright i-if I c-cum in… y-you?" he asked.

"No! N-No… hold on…" she answered.

She pulled off of him, turned around, and started rubbing her pussy feverishly and took him in her mouth. She sucked harder and harder, eager for his cum.

"OH SH-SHIT! OH TRACER F-FUCK!" suddenly he finally came, squirting his wet, sticky, hot load down her throat. He grabbed her head and leaned on it, thrusting in like he was fucking her.

The feeling of being face fucked along with rubbing herself made Tracer squirt out her wet hot liquid on the cool night grass.

Slowly, he stopped, sighing and thrusting a few more times as he sighed, pulled his tingling cock out. Tracer grinned and licked the cum off her lips.

"Oi wow mate… that was great… felt awesome!" she said.

Alec smiled blissfully, letting out an overjoyed sigh.

"Ahhhh… th-thank you so much T-… Lena. Thank you Lena…"

"Heheh… no problem Alec. Maybe I'll come back sometime."

"Really…!?" he gasped, eyes wide.

"Heheh… sure sweetie." Lenna said, kissing his cheek and getting dressed, winking at him as she bolted off, leaving the naked boy to dress himself under the tree, smiling with bliss.

His mother's car came later and was he got in, smiling as he did so and sighed, watching the sky as they drove off.


End file.
